Armageddon's Legacy
by sfgiants674
Summary: Harry Potter is an assassin trained by the best to be the best. Dark/Good Harry No slash ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and Time Warner, I am not writing this for profit.

* * *

"VERNON!" Petunia screeched in hysteria looking down at the baby wrapped around in a blanket on the porch of her house. She knew exactly who the baby was as soon as she saw those emerald eyes peeking out at her, and it angered her.

"What is it...pet?" Vernon said as he saw the baby on the ground. Curiously, he picked up the envelope before reading it and turning an angry puce color. Petunia stood there in an almost shock like trance.

"Not going to happen! Nope!" Vernon growled as he passed the envelope to Petunia and glared down at the baby before wattling back inside the house and slamming the door.

Five minutes passed before Vernon came back outside with his coat on and car keys in his pocket. He saw Petunia still standing there with the letter on the ground and looking at the baby with a mixture hatred and sadness on her face.

"Don't worry pet, he's going to an orphanage right now." Vernon said with finality in his voice. Petunia's heart twitched a little at hearing that, but she quickly pushed it aside and took one last look at the baby before walking softly back inside and shutting the door.

Vernon roughly grabbed Harry and carried him to his car, putting him in the passenger seat. He drove out of Surrey and into London before pulling up at a rickety looking orphanage.

It was still to early in the morning for anybody to notice a car pulling up at an orphanage and leaving a baby in front of it. This in itself changed the life of so many, some for the good and some for the bad.

A lady in white came walking out a few hours later and muttered curses when saw saw a baby on the ground. She reluctantly picked up the baby and brought him inside.

* * *

_4 years later_

A five year old boy too small for his age with glasses too big for his face, could be seen cleaning the floors with a mop at the orphanage. The mop is bigger then he is which makes it hard for him to control and his fingers are all dirtied up with dirt and grime. He has grimy black hair and green eyes that are almost dead looking which makes his face look far older then his current age. He doesn't know his real name and almost never talked to anyone, which made the other boys pick on him and make fun of him. The scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt also caused a lot of grief for him, so he tried to cover it as much as possible with his hair.

The other boys of the orphanage were a few years older then him and thought he was a freak, so that's the name he went by. The adults who worked there could care less about the kids and only gave them the bare essentials so they could survive. It made it far worse for him because all the other boys stole most of his food and clothes whenever he got them. He could do nothing about it except hide a small amount of food to live on, barely.

Today was like any other day for the small boy as he did most of the chores for the other kids so he did not get beat on as much. The other kids never really stopped, but it made the beatings a little less worse and quick. He seemed to heal faster then anyone else which is the main reason he has survived this long.

Anyways, the green-eyed boy had just finished moping the floor when the door to the "playground" opened and 25 kids ran inside with muddy shoes and smirks on their faces. The little boy just kept his head down as most the kids passed by him ignoring him, but there were four boys who decided to stop right in front of him.

"Freak!" "Scarhead!" said two of the boys as they tried to get the boys attention, but he just continued to look at the ground trying his best to ignore them. This did not work.

"Freak!" said the biggest boy of the group who was obviously the leader as he walked closer to the boy. The little boy knew what was going to happen next so he looked up at the older kid with defiance in his eyes. The older boy smirked as he saw this before grabbing the little boy by the collar and lifting him up and smashing him against the wall. The boy winced, but made no other noise causing the older kid to sneer.

"Think your so tough freak. Try not crying out from this!" SMACK. The older boy smacked the little kid upside the head as the other boys looked on snickering. The boy once again made little to no noise causing the older boy to look on with some hatred in his eyes. He glared at the little green-eyed boy before throwing him onto the floor.

"Go ahead boys, teach the little freak a lesson."

The other boys started moving slowly towards the almost broken boy with greedy looks in their eyes. The "freak" heard what the leader said and looked up at the three boys walking closer to him. He saw the devious, malicious smirks painted on their faces and whimpered as he prepared for the heavy beating he was about to take.

The first kick he received was straight to his ribs cracking two of them causing him to cry out in extreme pain. The next one was straight into his jaw causing him to bite his tongue, which started to bleed heavily. Then kicks started to heavily rain down on the boy while he just took them causing the pain to increase to astronomical levels.

Starting to black out from all the blows he was taking the boy just had one thought go through his mind before he passed out, 'Get me out of here.'

* * *

_Small house in the outer parts of London_

A middle-aged man with a lot of ware and tear on his face just returned on his last mission before he retired from his profession. This was a man who was payed greatly to take care of people who were considered dangerous to not only their country, but to the world. He was a man who took out not only non-magical leaders, but magical leaders as well. Or in other words, he was an assassin. He is greatly known throughout the world as only one name, Armageddon. A name that meant the end of the world, but he would never be the cause of the end of the world only the cause of saving the world on countless opportunities. He has taken many lives that caused the world a lot of trouble. When not doing his job, he is just a normal man that goes by the name John Smith. The cold exterior he showed to his neighbors kept them away from him.

John looked up at the clock to see it was only midday, but was dead beat tired from staying up all night on his last mission. Getting ready for bed he did not expect to hear a giant crack followed by his wards collapsing. This caused his danger sense to immediately go haywire as he grabbed his wand in one hand and a knife in the other before bolting to where he heard the noise.

Expecting the worse he turned the corner only to see a small beaten up boy sizzling a little and whimpering in pain. John immediately went over to the boy to check his status before grimacing at his state. The boy was whispering for help in his unconscious state causing the man to look on in grief. The man decided right there he would help the boy as much as possible. He turned the boy around so he could see his face and gasped when he saw a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The gears began to turn in his head as he whispered "Harry Potter" and got a little smirk on his face. He found the person who could take over his legacy as most feared assassin in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and Time Warner, I am not writing this for profit.

A/N: This is a chapter to summarize some of Harry's past. I did not want to write Harry's whole childhood, so expect a few more flashbacks every once in a while after this chapter.

* * *

A lone figure stood still in the heavy rain as he looked upon the grave with a blank look on his face. Most of his body was covered in rain gear, but you could see his handsome face through the heavy rain drops. His face dripping wet you could still see a sharp angular jaw that most people would consider ruggedly, and deep green eyes that could see through any soul. He had a mysterious look about him that made him even more attractive to anyone that could see his face. He stood as if he were ready for a fight at anytime and had an aura of danger that made everyone back away a few steps the first time they saw him.

The lone figure was a 16 year old Harry Potter who continued to look blankly at the grave in an almost shock-like trance. The man who took him in and cared for him was dead. The man who taught him everything he knew was killed. Armageddon, the most feared assassin in the world assassinated. The disbelief that went through his mind tore at it with ever fiber of its being. He thought back to the day he woke up at John's house and almost shit himself when he saw the man who he now considered a dad cleaning knives at the table next to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Pain is the first thing the little boy felt as he regained consciousness. Every part of his body felt as if it were on fire. He tried to move his hands and feet, and felt he could with much pain which made him give a sigh of relief._

"_Oh, your awake." John said as he heard the sigh come from the little boy._

_The voice sounded unfamiliar to the boy as he opened his eyes and saw a big man sitting across from him with 4 knives on the table, 2 with blood on them. This caused his eyes to go extremely wide and jump up before the pain made him fall back down and groan in extreme pain. He heard the scary man chuckle which made him whimper in fear._

_When John heard the whimper he immediately stopped laughing and stood up causing Harry to whimper again and try to curl up into a little ball._

"_Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. Whoever hurt you isn't here and I won't let anyone hurt you again." John said as he walked slowly towards him._

_Harry looked up in slight fear and even more confusion as he tried to process everything the big scary man had said to him._

"_Why you call me Harry?"_

_This made John's eyes widen a little._

"_You don't remember your name?"_

"_I don't have a name sir."_

_This also made John's eyes widen a little, but not in surprise, but in extreme anger._

"_You don't have a name?"_

"_No." Harry barely whispered._

_John's aura flared wildly causing Harry to start crying and repeatedly say_

"_Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me."_

"_Shit." John muttered before gently walking to Harry and getting on his knee's while putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. This caused Harry to stiffen greatly and lay completely still, which made John look curiously at the little boy._

"_I'm not going to hurt you kid. I told you I won't let anybody hurt you anymore."_

_Harry looked up at the man again as if tying to weigh his honesty before relaxing back into the couch and breathing normal again._

"_Why did you call me Harry?"_

"_That's your name name is Harry Potter. That Lightning bolt scar on your forehead signifies who you are and you are famous in the magical word."_

"_Magical World?" Harry asked as a question as his eyes brightened considerably. He had a name. It was Harry Potter. He kept repeating the name in his mind as he felt happiness for the first time in four years._

"_Yes Harry, there's a secret world out there that only people associated with magic know about. You are one of these people. How do you think you got here?"_

_Harry thought back and flinched at the memory, but had no idea how he got here. John saw the confusion and answered for him_

"_You did a thing called apparition, which is a transportation method people who have magic use. It lets people travel long distances in a very quick time. You must have done it accidentally when you were getting beat up."_

_Harry flinched again as he heard the words beat up, but ignored it and considered the possibility he had magic in him. He remembered a few times how things he was suppose to clean were already clean just as he got to them. He remembered the one time when a kid tried to trip him then the kid ended up falling on his face. The more he thought about it the more it made sense to him that he was magical. A green light filled with darkness flashed through his mind as he quickly opened his eyes back up. _

"_I do have magic." Harry whispered to himself, but John heard it all the same._

"_You do, your a very famous wizard in the magical world. That scar on your forehead signifies that you are the only person to have survived the killing curse."_

"_Why would someone want to kill me?" Harry frowned, he couldn't think of any reason why someone would want to kill him. He was a nobody, just a freak who got bullied and picked on._

"_That I can't answer Harry. A man by the name of Voldemort did that to you. He was a very evil man __who liked to cause a lot of pain. Maybe he was just after your parents and you were there in the way. I __don't know"_

"_You know who my parents are?" Harry asked with a lot of hope in his voice as tears came into his eyes._

"_I know of them Harry, their names were James and Lily Potter. I know they were aurors who fought against Voldemort and his followers, they were good people, and I'm sure they love you very much."_

"_This Voldemort killed him?" Harry asked as he cried silently. He had parents who loved him he couldn't believe it. He was so sad and so happy at the same time. They were killed and hadn't abandoned him after all like all the adults at the orphanage said._

"_Yes Harry, Voldemort killed them, but when he fired that killing curse at you it rebounded and hit him. Some people believe he is dead and some people believe he was only severely weakened. Nobody knows the real answer. Now you need to get some more rest we'll talk more tomorrow."_

_With that John left the room, and left Harry to his thoughts._

_

* * *

_Tears threatened to leak out of Harry's eyes as he thought about how John saved his live. He did everything for Harry and now he was dead. The anger coursed through his veins, fist's clenched at his side, aura flared, he had to breathe in and out till he calmed down. He looked back down upon the grave and read its contents one more.

Johnathan Smith

6/5/52 – 8/1/96

Great man who saved many

It was a simple message that kept the identity of John as an assassin a secret, but still gave him credit for the man he was. There were only a few people who attended the funeral, nobody he knew, but he could tell they were all dangerous. Assassins most likely to pay tribute to one of the greatest assassins of all time. He thought back to the day he started his training, and couldn't believe how far he made it since then.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Today is the day your training will start Harry."_

_A seven year old Harry looked up from the book he was reading and let a small smile cross his face at John before going back to the book._

"_Be ready in one hour." John said before leaving the room. Harry just nodded distractedly as he was so absorbed in the book._

_An hour later found John and Harry standing in an expanded room that was as big as a gym with a table off to the side with supplies John would need to teach Harry._

"_First things first Harry what are the keys to being a good assassin."_

_Like Harry was reading it from a book he almost mechanically replied,_

"_You have to be quick to get out of bad situations, clever to plan out your assassinations, crafty to get around unexpected obstacles, stealthy to never be seen, accurate to never miss your target, daring to take risks that could cost you your life, and merciless to anybody who is ordered to die."_

"_Good now what would you suggest is the best way to start your training?" John asked even when he knew Harry knew the answer already._

"_I'm nowhere near the physical shape I have to be in to succeed at being a ninja. Conditioning would be the best way to start my training."_

_John smirked when he saw Harry mutter the last part as this was the most grueling part of his training._

"_Good now to start I want fifty laps around the room." said John as he started running around the room._

_Harry let out a little groan, but followed John as they both started running around the boring, dull room._

_An hour later Harry was laying flat on the ground taking deep breaths through his nose dripping sweat from his body while John was barely breaking a sweat. That was just the start to an eight hour training day._

_

* * *

_Almost in disgust Harry turned around and left the graveyard with a permanent scowl on his face. As soon as he was out of the open, Harry apparated back to his new apartment in the middle of London. A few days after John's death Harry couldn't stand being in the house he grew up in anymore and bought a decent sized apartment in the middle of London.

Before his death, Harry only ever went outside during missions he took with him. John came out of retirement to help Harry get integrated into assassin lifestyle, which caused Harry to get a codename as well. Harry was now known as Apocalypse in the assassin field, a variation of Armageddon to show his affiliation with John. People now feared his name almost as much as Armageddon because wherever Apocalypse was Armageddon seemed to be near him.

His first mission was at the age of thirteen. He and John were given the assignment secretly by the French Ministry of Magic to get rid of a Minister candidate that could be compared to Hitler in philosophy.

* * *

_Flashback_

_His name was __François__ Lefèvre and he was the next Voldemort coming. His main goal was to get rid of Veela, or even better, make them slaves for pure bloods. Harry saw the man he now knew as his target getting ready for bed. The wards were already being torn down by John as Harry prepared to go in and make his first kill ever. John called it a test to see if he had what it took to become an assassin._

_Breathing deeply, Harry saw John give the signal to go ahead and Harry moved towards the two guards at speeds barely seen by the human eye. Bringing out two throwing knives before being seen in the darkness, Harry flicked both wrists and simultaneously caught both guards in the heart with the knives making them drop like flies._

_Going to the designated window, Harry silently took out his wand and began chanting latin words designed to break down the wards on the window without alerting _**_François_**_ Lefèvre. Once finished, he took out a glass cutter and almost silently cut a hole through the window. Sticking his hand through the hole, Harry unlocked the window before carefully opening it and slipping into the house. He carefully made his way across the house bypassing several traps set up and moved quickly towards his targets room. The door was open which made it easier to get the job done and Harry saw the man sleeping in his bed._

_Harry took his wand back out and whispered a spell while pointing at the target._

"_corpus sine pectore"_

_It was a spell designed to stop a persons heart effectively killing them without leaving any evidence. The pink spell sailed towards the target and engulfed the man causing his eyes to shoot wide open, and start screaming at the pain in his chest. After about five seconds the man collapsed dead at the age of 47._

_Harry went to the man and checked his pulse and feeling none before leaving the house as quickly as he came. It wasn't until later that Harry realized what he done. He killed three human beings. It took weeks of nightmares and talks by John before Harry could rest peacefully again and not feel as guilty.  
_

_

* * *

_Harry sat down on his couch and picked up the current book he was reading. It was about the war against Grindelwald and how special forces were made to defend against Grindelwalds inner-circle who were only a step below Grindelwald in magical power. They had great success in killing off several important inner-circle members before Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald.

After five minutes of reading and a growing frustration Harry threw the book to the side in disgust before going into the kitchen. Opening the freezer and pulling out some fire whiskey, Harry took a seat at the table and drank straight from the bottle. Wincing at the powerful taste Harry took another drink before getting up and going to his room. Laying down on his bed, Harry decided he needed vengeance, he would find out who killed his father and he would kill the man. Those were the kind of thoughts that made tonight for Harry one of the worst of his life.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and Time Warner, I am not writing this for profit.

A/N This chapter is shorter then the last because I got a little lazy. I'll try to keep it above 2k words from now on. I'm editing by myself, so sorry for the mistakes you see. I fix mistakes everyday when re-reading all the chapters, so the first two chapters are a little better then before. EDIT-2/22 Just made a major edit with all the unnecessary commas. Hope it's a better read now.

* * *

A pounding was felt in Harry's head as he woke up from a fitful night of sleep. Looking over at the clock he saw it was barely 6:00 AM. Groaning Harry got up stretching his aching joints, scratching his flat stomach, and put on some training clothes. Leaving his room and going to his training room, Harry opened the door to the site of his gymnasium. When he moved in it took him about an hour to expand the room to how he wanted it and another hour to move all his equipment in it.

After doing a half hour warm up run Harry picked up his jump rope before jump roping 500 times. Then he started with his push ups, sit ups, and pull ups, doing 300 of each. After that Harry spent 30 minutes relieving his frustration on a punching bag before heading to the shower.

15 minutes later he felt a little better, but still had a pounding headache that throbbed anytime he heard any noise what so ever. Quickly getting ready Harry checked his wards to make sure they were still up and left his apartment before heading over to his favorite breakfast place. He was terrible at making any type of breakfast as John usually made it since he usually woke up at 4:00 AM. Since his death Harry had begun looking for a place he could occasionally get a hot breakfast when he got tired of cereal and oatmeal. He eventually found a little diner about two blocks from his apartment that served some great pancakes.

Halfway there Harry picked up a newspaper from one of the many stands around London and tucked it underneath his armpit, so he could read when he ate. Five minutes later Harry found himself in front of the diner and headed inside. After ordering his usual coffee and pancakes Harry took out his newspaper and looked at the main news hoping he wouldn't see what was happening a lot lately.

_43 People Reported Dead_

_43 people have been found dead in 14 different homes these past three days. The death total for the deadly virus is now up to 431. There are no signs of what is causing this virus to spread nor what the virus even is. People that have died have showed no symptoms, which makes it impossible to detect what it is._

"Fuck!" Harry groaned to himself as he could see it was getting worse. For over a year now people have been dying thanks to the man named Voldemort. He returned to power publicly last year after being seen in the Ministry of Magic dueling Dumbledore in the Death Veil room. He escaped, but not before Dumbledore hit him with a cutting curse to the chest scarring him. Voldemort lashed back out by killing 25 muggles that night in retribution for Dumbledore ruining some secret plans.

He and John had secretly began taking out several death eaters hoping to find out where Voldemort was in hiding, but concluded he was under the fidelius charm and rarely left for any reason. They believed together they could eliminate Voldemort for good, but were not sure if they could do it solo. Both John and Harry were on equal magical levels, but John was superior in muggle fighting and experience. Harry would have passed him in another year or so if he was still alive, but since John's death Harry had taken it upon himself to take out 2 more death eaters. He would kill Voldemort eventually it was just a matter of time. John's death had delayed this as well as Harry finding Johns' killer, but Harry would kill him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the waitress bringing Harry his food and blushing at the sight of him. He gave her a crooked smile before replying with a thank you causing her to blush and stutter a your welcome, and stumbling to her next table.

Harry had always gotten attention for his looks the few times he had been out when not on missions. John was very protective of him and rarely let him out by himself. When he went out with John people backed away from his presence, like they could sense his aura and knew it screamed danger. So Harry had no friends. He's had sex twice thanks to John taking him to a brothel, so he wasn't completely ignorant of the opposite sex, but he hasn't found anybody that caught his eye yet. John was a very paranoid person, which explains the brothels he went to, to relieve the stress of being an assassin.

Since John's death Harry decided he would get out into the world more and have more fun with his life. He loved John, but he refused be alone forever like he had been. Which is why he's not hiding behind glamours, or covering his face. He wanted people to get to know him. This would end up being a good and bad thing for Harry soon.

After Harry finished his food and payed, getting the waitress to blush again, he went back to his apartment and got ready to go into the magical world. This is where he would find out who killed John.

He may not have to hide his face in the muggle world, but he has to hide his face in the magical world. His face is to well known as well as his scar. He's a mirror image of James Potter minus the glasses and brown eyes.

Entering his apartment Harry went to his room and put on some robes deciding to go with black robes with red trimming to give him a rich look. Going to the bathroom, Harry cast the glamour charm in parselmagic, so it couldn't be undone by anyone who didn't speak parseltongue. Looking at himself in the mirror Harry saw a 30 year old man with blonde hair and gray eyes almost Malfoy looking. Harry's name under this glamour was George Wilkenson, an extinct pure-blood line many people didn't know about.

Checking the wards and seeing they were fine, Harry left his apartment and apparted to an alley in Knockturn Alley. Looking around and seeing nobody visible Harry walked up the street with authority to show he was not somebody to mess with. He leaked his magic and created a killer intent that caused anybody who thought about mugging him would shit their pants in fear of being in his way. Harry kept walking down the street until he reached a pub if you could call it that, part of the door was missing, the outside paint was long gone, and pieces of the roof were replaced by sheets of metal and wood.

Entering the place, Harry looked around and only saw 2 people in the pub since it was still early in the day. In other words, perfect for what he was about to do. Looking at the owner of the pub Harry saw he still hadn't noticed him yet. Smirking, Harry went right in front of the man and whispered one word that scared the crap out of him.

"Boo!"

"Oh no..not you. please not you!" The man pleaded in a pathetic sounding voice.

"Dan, Dan, Dan. You don't seem happy to see me."

"Leave me alone I haven't done anything to you." Dan said in a little stronger of a voice, making Harry smirk at him.

"While that is true, I need you to tell me about the murder of Armageddon."

Dan paled at this.

"I... don..t know any...thing about that Ge..orge"

Harry's smirk became a full on glare at this.

"Don't fucking lie to me arse. You will tell me what I need to know now!"

"I do..nt know..." CRASH.

Wandlessly Harry banished Dan across the room right onto a table. The two people in the bar scared shitless by the blonde haired man left very quickly after that.

"You have one more chance before I do something I may regret later Dan." said Harry in a calm, but deadly voice.

"I pro...mise I don't kn..ow anything."

"Crucio."

"AHHHHHHHHH..."

10 second after the Cruciatus Curse started it ended with Dan bleeding from one noise and throwing up on the floor.

"Want to tell me now?"

"Okay. Okay I'll tell you what I know, which isn't much."

"Good. Let me help you up." Harry said in a surprisingly chipper voice while hoisting Dan on his feet and setting him in a chair making him shiver in fear.

"All I know is about a month and a half ago a regular came in boasting about how Armageddon was dead. Nobody believed him at first, but the next day the word was spread that he was dead."

"Did he know of the details about it?" Questioned Harry.

"You could tell he did, but he wouldn't say anything to anybody. That's all I know, I swear."

"What's this mans name and when does he come in?"

"His name is..."

* * *

Elsewhere a man with a long white beard and robes with stars on them, sat in his office sucking on a lemondrop after a long day at Hogwarts. His fun time was interrupted by the floo network going off.

"Albus! Albus! Are you there?" Which caused Dumbledore to sigh tiredly.

"Yes Arabella what is it now?"

"I think I saw Harry Potter."

Que the Choking, Dumbledore swallowed his lemondrop.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and Time Warner, I am not writing this for profit. A/N Sorry this took a little longer then usual to post, I've been pretty bust lately. I was going to make this chapter longer, but did not have the time and figured I should publish something rather then nothing. Harry will be meeting Tonks within the next 2 chapters, so don't worry about that. Any other questions, ask and I'll let you know.

* * *

"What do you mean you saw Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked after he recovered from his choking fit.

"I saw a a green eyed James Potter at a diner I frequently go to eating breakfast. It has to be Harry, his eyes are just like Lily's were, and he had all of James features including the untamed raven black hair." Arabella Figg replied back in a lecturing type tone.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked for one of the few times in his long life. Could it really be Harry Potter? He remembered how 6 years after dropping Harry off at the Dursley's, Minerva Mcgonagall came running into his office screaming that Harry Potter was gone, causing him to fall out of his chair. He listened to her explain how she went to the Dursley's in her Animagus form, a cat, and waited all day for Harry to come out of the house to see how he was doing. When he never came out, she broke into the house when the Dursleys left for dinner and looked for the boy, but never found more then one kids room. After she figured this out she came straight here. He immediately went over to the Dursley's where a major argument took place before Dumbledore used Legilimency and discovered how they sent Harry to a orphanage.

Furious, Dumbledore immediately stunned the Dursleys before obviating them and going straight to the orphanage. From there Dumbledore went straight to the front office before using Legilimency on the person at the front desk and discovered there was no Harry Potter registered there, but saw how a little boy with green eyes to skinny for his body disappeared from the orphanage around 2 years ago. Stunned that he lost one of the most famous wizards in the world, Albus Dumbledore went back to his office in Hogwarts and cried for the first time in many years.

Breaking himself from his thoughts were Arabella screaming at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Arabella, I was just shocked to hear you say that. Can you come through the floo and show me the memory."

Satisfied by the apology, she immediately agreed and came through the floo.

After looking at the memory and agreeing that it was Harry, the plans started to form in his mind as how to get Harry to Hogwarts and under his thumb once and for all.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me? Mundungus Fletcher. No way."

Harry continued to rain out curses in his silenced apartment as he thought about the possibility of Dumbledore ordering an assassin to kill his father figure. The thought was ludicrous, Dumbledore was way to light-sided to hire somebody to kill his father. He didn't even kill Grindelwald, he locked him up in Nurmengard, and there was no way he even had a clue as to where his boy-who-lived was. All this meant was Fletcher was either really a double-agent spying against the Order of the Phoenix, or he heard about it from the Order and can't keep his mouth shut. The second seemed more possible, as Fletcher was a drunk idiot at the best times and passed out on the floor at other times.

He would find out in a few hours either way as George Wilkenson. Apparently Fletcher went to that pub almost every night, so finding Fletcher would not be very difficult and no one would miss him for 12 hours.

Quickly getting dressed and reapplying his glamour, Harry left his apartment and apparted back to the same alley as earlier. Silently casting a notice me not charm and pulling on his hood, Harry walked down the street and entered the pub before quietly taking a seat in a back corner table. Making sure Dan the owner hadn't noticed him yet, Harry wandlessly cast a confundus charm on him, so he didn't look over to his table and snitch him out.

Casually, Harry took out a bottle of firewhiskey and acted like he was drinking straight from the bottle to blend in to everyone else drinking. The pub was about 90% full and everyone seemed to be having a good time with all the laughter and smiles he saw. Most of the people you could tell lived in Knockturn, as they were not the best dressed group nor looked like they took a shower in quite a while. He saw nobody else that has seen this glamour before so he was okay with somebody possibly identifying him, so he patiently waited for Mundungus Fletcher in the loud pub.

About an hour after he sat down, Fletcher came in smelling of stench that traveled all the way to Harry's table causing him to gag before he saw Dung sit down at a stool by the front of the pub. You could tell Mundungus was already somewhat drunk as he wobbled a little in his chair and talked rather loudly slurring his words to Dan ordering a shot of firewhiskey. This would make it a lot quicker and easier for Harry to detain him.

An hour after Mundungus arrived, he seesawed to his feet and hobbled to the door leaving the pub. Harry got up abruptly after seeing him leave and followed him out. Outside, he saw Fletcher staggering down the street barely standing and started to close in on him. Waiting for him to get to a place out of light, Harry apparted silently behind him and cast a quick stupefy before grabbing a hold of him and apparting out of sight.

* * *

They appeared at John's old house, where Harry would be watching Fletcher for the next 12 hours or so, so he could sober up. He looked at the house with a frown on his face, it was still the same since the last time he saw it. It was a small white house, with two windows at the front and a couple flower patches surrounding it that appeared to be dying. John would garden, when not on missions, to get rid of some of his stress that the missions came with. Entering the house, Harry checked the wards and saw they were all intact before tossing Fletcher on the ground in the living room and tying up his hands and feet the muggle way.

Going through his pockets and taking out his wand, Harry put it in his pocket before looking at all the other things in his pockets. His pockets were expanded, so there was a lot more then expected, a bunch of trinkets worth almost nothing for the most part, but he did find the orders way of contacting people, a coin with a phoenix on it with numbers on the back, to show the time and date of the meeting. Deciding that could be useful, Harry kept a hold of it before putting all of Fletcher's items in the other room so he wouldn't use any for a possible escape. Putting a ward alarm on him for when he woke up, Harry made his way to his old room and grabbed one of the many books on his shelf before reading to pass the time.

6 hours later Harry woke up to bells ringing in his head. Immediately sitting up, he made sure his glamours were still on and went to the living room to see Mundungus trying fitfully to untie is hands and feet.

"Hello Mr. Fletcher." addressed Harry to gain his attention. Dung gave a sigh of relief that it was not a death eater before going back to panic mode when he did not recognize the man.

"What do you want? What am I doing here?" he growled trying to make himself sound strong, and failing miserably making Harry laugh rather loudly.

"I needed to ask you some questions away from everybody else, and with u sober." he answered.

"I don't know anything."

"But I have not even asked you a question?"

"Doesn't matter I don't know anything." Dung muttered with finality.

"Don't make this hard on yourself Mr. Fletcher. I only have a few questions and if you answer them honestly I'll let you go." Harry replied with his face going hard in preparation.

"Ask whatever you want, I don't know anything." Harry ignored the glare and started with the questions.

"What do you know about the death of Armageddon?"

"Nothing."

"_Crucio_" whispered Harry that Fletcher did not even hear it coming.

"AHHHHHH... please stop... pleaseeeeeee."

Harry stopped after about five seconds with a glare on his face.

"Tell me what I want to know now, and it will stop."

"I can't tell you, I'm under a secrecy oath" He pleaded to Harry in a pathetic voice.

"By the order?" questioned him and got a nod in return.

"That makes this a little more difficult then doesn't it?" said Harry more to himself then to Dung.

"_Crucio" _He held the spell for about 10 seconds to weaken Fletcher before silently casting legitimacy on him breaking through his mediocre shields. Searching through his mind, he found what he was looking for and watched it like a pensive. As he watched it he grew even more angry as he whispered just one word, Voldemort.


End file.
